


The Day She Surprised Him

by Flightless_Bird



Series: The Day She Died [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: A TON of flirting, Also poor Kevin, Desert Bluffs, F/M, Flirting, Fluffy, I Don't Even Know, Kevin is a handsome devil, Kevin is scarred, Poor Vanessa, Pre-Strex, Pre-Strex Kevin, Romance, She gets stuck in it, Vanessa has to change her shirt, Vanessa is shy, but gains some confidence, forehead kiss, just read this, like damn, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: "Well, first I get coffee all over me, then I get stuck in my own shirt, and then I'm seen half-naked by the hot radio hos—" She broke off, absolutely mortified. Her face burned furiously. Did I really just say that?! 
Evidently yes, because Kevin was now blushing."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Agh, this was awesome to write! Flirty, flustered Kevin is my favorite Kevin and he is both in this. Poor Vanessa just wanted a new shirt and she had to deal with this drama. Anyway, this was a ton of fun and I hope you like it!

It had been a few months since Vanessa had started interning at Desert Bluffs Community Radio. She couldn't be happier. The Shawns were all helpful in teaching her her way around and Ms. Baker was always nice to her. There was a pleasant bustle to the place, a lot of errands to run, but she liked that. She loved working it, actually. And then there was Kevin, of course. Vanessa had found herself becoming good friends with the radio host, great friends, in fact. They dressed up as each other for Halloween and he'd brought her a coffee on more than one morning. Ms. Baker would often shake her head at them, as she caught them snickering to each other in corners of the station. Maybe she thought it was unprofessional. Vanessa found that she didn't care.

  
Perhaps she was growing a bit too fond of the DBCR radio host, but Kevin wasn't complaining so neither was she.

  
On this particular day, however, she was praying fiercely that no one— _especially_ Kevin—came into the break room. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. But she was desperate.

  
This morning, she'd made it three steps into the door before one of the Shawns ran into her by accident. Her coffee had spilled across the front of her shirt. Luckily, it wasn't too hot, but it was sticky and very uncomfortable. Shawn had apologized profusely and she brushed it off because it was a mistake, after all. Only now, she needed a new shirt.

  
So, Ms. Baker had fished out a spare black T-shirt that they gave to interns and told her to change in the break room. At Vanessa's reluctance, she'd insisted that no one should be in there, not while Kevin was broadcasting. Besides, it was a quick change and nothing more.

  
Except it wasn't.

  
"Come on, come on," Vanessa muttered, yanking at the shirt currently tangled around her elbows. Somehow, in her changing process, she'd gotten it hooked around her arms in the worst possible way. It was mostly off of her, but now she couldn't get it down past her elbows. It had been three minutes. Her brain was screaming by now: _someone's gonna come in, someone's gonna come in, and see you stuck in your own shirt with your stupid purple bra with the polka-dots on it._

  
"Someone kill me now," she mumbled. Blowing a strand of dark hair out of her face, she hooked her fingers around the fabric one more time. Just as she was about to pull, there was a horrifying sound from behind her: the creak of the break room door opening. Instinct had her spinning around to face the door, her knotted shirt doing a poor job of covering her. Her terrified eyes met Kevin's and that was when she knew she'd never live this down.

  
"What the—?!" Kevin yelped, yellow eyes wide as they swept over her once and then shot straight down to his feet.

  
"Don't look!" she stammered out. "I'm—I'm not done yet!"

  
"What is happening?" he demanded shrilly. He still stared fiercely down at his shoes.

  
"I got coffee on my shirt and I needed a new one!"

  
"Okay, so why are you changing in the _break room_?"

  
"Anne said it'd be fast! And that no one would come in during your show!" Pausing, she narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. "Wait, why're you even in here now?!"

  
"It's the weather! And some ads!" he answered, spreading his arms as though to say _don't blame me for this!_ His gaze automatically flicked up to hers when he did and then darted back down again. "Erm, sorry," he added, voice lowering with guilt.

  
Tipping her head back, Vanessa groaned in despair. "This is just my luck."

  
Despite the situation, Kevin's brow furrowed at her words. "What do you mean?" he asked.

  
"Well, first I get coffee all over me, then I get stuck in my own shirt, and then I'm seen half-naked by the hot radio hos—" She broke off, absolutely mortified. Her face burned furiously. _Did I really just say that?!_ Evidently yes, because Kevin was now blushing. "Pretend I didn't say that," she begged, squeezing her eyes shut for a tense moment.

  
He chuckled and she opened her eyes to see him rubbing the back of his neck, a cute smile playing across his lips. "Sure," he answered and relief washed over her. "Whatever you say, Vee."

  
Her heart tingled at the nickname and she had to look away from him. He was way too good at flustering her. It didn't help that he was unfairly handsome today, with a black vest snug over his yellow dress shirt. He was even wearing a freaking bowtie, for the gods' sakes; could he get any cuter?

  
"Um." She pulled halfheartedly at her shirt, the embarrassment still hot inside of her. Her gaze lifted up to his apologetically. "Could you maybe, uh, help me out here? Just to get the shirt off?"

  
His eyes widened a fraction at the question, but thankfully, he didn't comment on it. "Sure," he said again, though this time with a different tone to it. He was careful to shut the door behind him before he walked over to her. It was more than a little awkward as he tried to discern where he was allowed to touch. Despite herself, Vanessa gave a huff of laughter. "Just try to pull it off," she advised.

  
She lifted her arms out and he picked at the knotted edge of the shirt. Finding a good hold, he set to unraveling the places that were keeping her from getting it off. As he worked, the side of his mouth quirked up. "So, you think I'm hot?" he asked, sparing her a glance from those amber eyes.

  
Growling, she glared pointedly away from him. "I thought you were gonna pretend that didn't happen."

  
"Hard to pretend that didn't happen."

  
"And why is that?"

  
"Well," he began carefully, voice as silken as it was over the airwaves, "it's not easy to forget when an adorable intern calls me hot."

  
Starting in shock, she glanced up at him sharply. Had he just...Did he really...? He didn't meet her eyes, but his crooked smirk said it all. "Don't read into it, Vee," he teased. "You're still just an intern, after all."

  
" _Wow_ ," she said sarcastically and he laughed, the sound like feathers falling to the ground. "No, I get it though," she went on amusedly. "Too unprofessional to be involved with an intern, right?"

  
He gasped dramatically, splaying a hand over his heart. "You're having such scandalous thoughts today."

  
"Not as scandalous as yours, Mister I'm-gonna-hit-on-my- _adorable_ -intern."

  
Grinning, he finally met her eyes. "Are you really flirting with the Voice of Desert Bluffs, Vee?" he asked.

  
"No," she flashed back, showing him a daring smirk of her own. "The Voice of Desert Bluffs is flirting with me."

  
Kevin looked at her, surprised by the accusation. His lips parted slightly and then he had to look away again, a huff of laughter escaping him. "I don't know what you're talking about," he insisted, as he got her shirt untangled at last and she slid it off her arms.

  
"Sure, you don't, Kevin," she deadpanned.

  
"No, I seriously don't."

  
"You're a bad liar." She folded up her ruined shirt and reached for the new one on the table. Then the full realization of what she was doing hit her: she was now standing in front of Kevin in only jeans and her bra. Suddenly self-conscious, she hid her chest behind her coffee-stained shirt. "Uhh," she stuttered, then took a steadying breath. "Thanks, by the way."

  
"You're welcome," he replied. It was as casual as though they'd been having a conversation over tea and she was grateful for that. The last thing she wanted this to be was unbearable. She thought he was about to leave, but then he stepped toward her. Her entire body went rigid as he brought a hand to her shoulder and placed a brief kiss on her forehead. The wonderful scent of his cologne overwhelmed her. Then he tilted his head down so that his lips were by her ear. "I don't think it's too unprofessional, by the way," he murmured. "To be involved with an intern, I mean."

  
Then he was drawing back, walking away from her, and she was left wide-eyed and breathless. Her eyes were glued to the sure line of his shoulders as he opened the door and cast her a warm glance before slipping out. Exhaling, she found that she could breathe again. Gods, she thought, pushing her hair back giddily. Her body thrummed with irrational happiness. Kevin had just flirted with her. _Kevin_ had just flirted with _her_.

  
There was nothing that could ruin her day now.


End file.
